Open Drabbles
by Dlgood
Summary: BtVS-Angel Drabbles created for Live Journal Open-on-Sunday Community Challenges
1. Deep Down in the City of The City

**Title: ** Deep Down in the City of ... The City**  
Characters: ** Connor, The Tick**  
****Spoilers:** Ats 4.01, "Deep Down."   
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy and Ben Edlund   
**Theme:** Crossover (The Tick) 

"Nothing in the world is the way it ought to be, Connor. But that's why there's us. Champions!" 

"So evil-doers, prepare! Because you know what Champions eat. They eat Wheaties! And it's time for us to drench the City with our milky justice, and make breakfast of the forces of Darkness!"

"SPOOOOOOON!!!!!!!"

Connor silently regarded the blue stranger. He was strong, nigh-invulnerable, and tirelessly devoted to stamping out all forms of injustice. However, listening to his mixed-up, homily influenced blather was even worse than living with Angel.

And, he'd rather go back to Quartoth than wear a moth costume.

**A.N.:** a drabble for LiveJournal's Sunday100. 


	2. A Living Thing

**Title:** A Living Thing**  
Characters:** "The Bride", Buffy**  
Spoilers:** BtVS 7.22 "Chosen"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy and Miramax  
**Theme:** Crossover ("Kill Bill, Vol. 1") 

Buffy Summers wasn't Hatori Hanzo, but she had something to offer.  
  
Now she knew why she'd survived that gunshot. Why she woke from the coma. Why the blade seemed so much lighter in her hand. How she could kill ninety Yakuza in nine minutes and still face O-Ren Ishii.  
  
And now she had another reason to live.  
  
She looked at her axe, a replica of the red weapon in her newest sensei's hands. Soon, she would leave vengeance behind and pursue a higher purpose.  
  
But not yet.   
  
She had one more monster to slay before she could go to Cleveland.

**A.N.:** a drabble for LiveJournal's sunday100. 


	3. Championships

**Title:** Championships**  
Characters: ** Faith, Robin Wood**  
Pairing:** Faith/Robin**  
Spoilers:** BtVS 7.22 "Chosen", 2003 American League Championship Series   
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy and MLB  
**Theme:** Open  
  
It could happen. 

Four years ago, she'd never pictured herself as part of a family. She'd never expected to have close friends, to be counted on, and to be respected. To have a good boyfriend, who had a good job, who worked hard, and who really cared about people.  
  
She'd never expected to feel like a winner. To look in the mirror and feel justifiably proud. She swept an appreciative gaze at Robin, standing in the bedroom door.  
  
Even the most wretched past could be overcome.  
_  
"Little's going to leave Pedro in to face Matsui."_  
  
Faith turned the TV off.

**A.N.:** a drabble for LiveJournal's Sunday100. 


	4. Her Hat has a Cow

**Title:** Her Hat Has a Cow  
** Characters:** Buffy  
**Spoilers:** BtVS 6.12 "Doublemeat Palace"   
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Costumes or Masks 

Her hat has a cow.

_Be.cause I wanted to be a part of the DoubleMeat experience?_

Smiles. Nods. Punches in another order.

_You don't belong here. You're something ... you're better than this._

Classes cut and dropped. Seventy-five credits short of the degree she'll never earn.

I'm sorry Buffy. This conversation is reserved for people who actually have a future.

_That's not your world. You belong in the shadows... with me._

This is adulthood? This is exciting?

She provides. Little silent deaths. Dawn's dinner-sack. Willow-hugs. Joyce's wedding album for Anya and Xander. Perfunctory patrols.

She pays her bills.

Doesn't read her battered book of poetry. Doesn't wear her cross. Doesn't look at Mr. Gordo. Doesn't call England. Burns the course catalog.

_I'm sorry Buffy. This conversation is reserved for people who actually have a future._

She has a future. The Chicken-Cow-Hat? It's not a costume. It's her life.

**A.N.:** a drabble for LiveJournal's sunday100. 


	5. Bound for Hell

**Title: ** Bound for Hell**  
Characters: ** Liam (Angel)  
** Spoilers:** AtS 1.15 "The Prodigal"   
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Costumes or Masks  


Charcoals and parchments, buried at the bottom of a trunk. Battered copies of Robinson Crusoe and Moll Flanders hidden beneath the floorboards. Not for proper men, father says.

Enough fashion to pass among his set. A jar of product. In the mirror, a charming half-smile and a rakish smirk. Ties and strings to keep it all in place. Breath of whiskey, devil-may-care attitude, and enough stolen silver to pass one last evening. He'll never be a proper man.

He halts, discarding the once-cherished rosary in a vase. There's only one place he'll ever be going, and it'll do him no good when he gets there.

**A.N.:** a drabble for LiveJournal's sunday100. 


	6. The Greatest Romance

**Title: ** The Greatest Romance**  
Characters: ** Angel, Cordelia, Wesley**  
Spoilers:** Ats 1.17 "Eternity"   
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Transfer one line of dialogue to another character. 

_"There's just so much to work through. Trust has to build again, on both sides...you have to learn if... if we're even the same people we were, if you can fit in each other's lives, it's a long and important process and ... can we just skip it? Can you... can you just be kissing me now?"_

Welsey stifled a guffaw at her wooden line reading, put down the script and wiped his glasses.

"Laugh all you want monkeyboy", Cordelia huffed, "I have to get this down. You're not helping."

"One must admit, the dialogue is a bit trite and saccharine."

"I think it's kind of romantic, and sweet." 

"You would, Romeo-Brood. But really? What's that about? Lonely-boy wish-fulfillment?"

"I think a woman wrote this."

"Whatever, Angel. No real self-respecting woman talks this way unless she's under one of those stupid Xander Harris love spells."

Wesley snickered. "Our Cordelia. Such a romantic."

"Like I want you to kiss me, anyway!"  


**A.N.1:** a drabble for LiveJournal's sunday100.  
**A.N.2:** The italicized line was spoken by Tara in BtVS 6.18, "Entropy". 


	7. Nectar of the Gods

**Title:** Nectar of the Gods**  
Characters:** Angel, Cordelia, Doyle**  
Spoilers:** AtS 1.06 "Sense & Sensitivity"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Transfer one line of dialogue to another character 

Angel placed the paper bag on the table. "I'm still not so sure this is really the best way of dealing with your headaches, but I'm not one to judge." 

Cordelia raised an eyebrow and shot a glare at her boss. "I can't believe you did that. Are you trying to make Doyle even more stereotypical?"

"I'm not gonna be complainin' princess. Lloyd may have been evil, but I'm not going to tell boss-man here to ignore the sensitivity lessons." Doyle opened the bag, grimacing at the bottles of Milwaukee's Best. 

_"The other theme was 'Buy American', but it, uh, got kind of buried"_ Angel added helpfully.

Doyle groaned. Apparently not that buried.  


**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's sunday100.  
**A.N.2:** The italicized line was spoken by Xander in BtVS 2.21, "Becoming, Part 1".


	8. Victory March

**Title:** Victory March**  
Characters:** Angel  
** Spoilers:** AtS 4.22"Home" , The first nine games of Notre Dame's fall 2003 football season  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Autumn 

Autumn in Galway Bay meant falling leaves and falling rain. When he was very young, his father would take him to the games. Before he became a disappointment.

Autumn in LA was hardly different from Summer. Save for the marching bands. He'd hoped to introduce his own son to the world of sports, so that he might expend his energies at play, rather than at war. 

Two unused tickets for Notre Dame-USC in South Bend. To honor his old homeland in the passions of the new. The Irish were 3-6. His son, lost to him.

Failed expectations. His oldest curse.  


**A.N.1:** a drabble for LiveJournal's sunday100.  
**A.N.2:** Notre Dame Victory Marchis the title of the University's very famous fight song.


	9. The Victors

**Title: ** The Victors**  
Characters: ** Conner  
** Spoilers:** AtS 4.22"Home"   
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Autumn   


Autumn in Ann Arbor means falling leaves and falling temperatures. He tells himself, that he should feel the cold. That a boy who'd never before been outside of Sourthern California shouldn't be bare-chested in a Michigan November. Even after tailgate and beers.

But, this is the Big House, and his Wolverines are challenging the hated Buckeyes of Ohio State for the Big Ten title and a trip to the Rose Bowl.

Here, he's surrounded by friends and his new family.

He tells himself he should feel nothing besides the cold.

But he doesn't. Somehow, his body knows that this isn't it.  


**A.N.1:** a drabble for LiveJournal's sunday100.   
**A.N.2:** "The Victors" is the name of the University of Michigan Fight Song. Were Connor to attend UMich, he'd be hearing it approximately every 8 seconds.


	10. Excaliber

**Title:** Excaliber**  
Characters:** Angelus**  
Spoilers:** BtVS 2.22 "Becoming, Part II"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** New 

Sunnydale was still too small for fetish shops. Something he would clearly have had to rectify, if he weren't otherwise planning to unleash Hell upon earth. 

However, it did have a mega-warehouse hardware supply store. Barbed wire here, ropes there. Hammers, nails, and blades. Glass panes. Metal pipes. Torches. Classics, all. And then, his true destination. 

Power tools.

More specifically, the Makita UC1000. Double insulated. Automatic steady bar oiling. Ergonomically designed for switch operation, even if he chooses to wear gloves.

Angelus gazed lovingly upon the chainsaw, and saw that it was new. And it was good. 

**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2:** Reference to the line: "the last time I tortured somebody, they didn't even have chainsaws."


	11. Who You Are

**Title:** Who You Are**  
Characters:** Buffy**  
Spoilers:** BtVS 3.01"Anne"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** New 

"Who are you?" 

The lash descends. A crack sounds. Flesh rends. The boy screams. The demon waits, pointedly.

_"Your new name is Toby."_

"I'm no one", the boy drones.

Anne, not-Anne steps forward. Sees the broken spirits. Sees the machinery of demoralization and prepares for her turn. 

"Who are you."

Remembers other things she's seen. Remembers kids joking and laughing. Smiling and dancing. Throwing spitballs and passing notes while the substitute teacher tried to show movies in Mr. Jacobsen's History class.

Who _are_ you?

"Who are you?" the Demon asks.

She smiles. "I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer! And you are?"  


**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2:** The italicized line is taken from the Alex Haley miniseries, "Roots".


	12. To Live as God

**Title:** To Live as God**  
Characters:** Angel**  
Spoilers:** AtS 1.15 "The Prodigal", no other specific  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Creation 

Man is created in God's image, and it is only natural for man to wish to create as well. Works of art to honor His glory. You never showed Kathy's portrait. Icons had been promised to the church. But God failed to inspire you as He should, and you abused His gifts. 

When you are freed of father, freed of God, free of soul and free of any Master; you create terrible beauties to honor the only God you believe in - **_Passion_**.

But you are free no longer. And for the first time in your wretched existence, you thank God.  


**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2:** The title is a reference to Angel's comment that "To kill without remorse is to feel like a God".


	13. Cantor Rabinowitz Sings Again

**Title:** Cantor Rabinowitz Sings Again**  
Characters:** Angel, Eve, Lorne**  
Spoilers:** AtS 5.05"Life of the Party"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Creation   


Angel scowled as he heard the loud voice drifting in from the hall. 

"Why is Lorne singing Kol Nidre?"

"Why would you recognize Kol Nidre?"

"Great. Eve, I thought we put a stop to this with the order not to resurrect Georgie Jessel."

"You'd think. But Jack Warner signed a very binding blood pact. If this film's not remade every quarter-century, there's hell to pay in Hollywood. Possibly, literally."

He sighed. "Danny Kaye was great. Now the 'first talkie' is the first publicized Demon picture? Neil Diamond and Lawrence Olivier were desecration enough, and I'd know. I hate this place."

**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2:** The remake in question is the legendary film "The Jazz Singer."


	14. In the Know

**Title:** In the Know**  
Characters:** Giles**  
Spoilers:** BtVS 6.08 "Tabula Rasa"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Success/Failure  


He would do this for Buffy. 

She was better off standing on her own. He knew that. But there would be nothing wrong earning her some dosh to tide things over.

Never mind that this insufferable Robinson woman reminded him most unfavorably of Maggie Walsh. And though he'd once enjoyed a good spot of Pub Trivia, engaging in such frivolity now felt a bit like prostituting himself.

He would do this for Buffy. Just answer a few questions and convince the simpletons not to vote him off.

_"Rupert Giles. You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye"_

He wasn't needed here, either.  


**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2:** The Weakest Link is/was a televised trivia game show. Giles, of course, is not actually the _Weakest Link_. He just got voted out because life is unfair.


	15. The Benefits of Proper Breeding

**Title:** The Benefits of Proper Breeding**  
Characters:** Darla, Angelus**  
Spoilers:** AtS 2.08 "Darla"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Success/Failure  


Her dear boy likes to read. This is good.  
Her dear boy likes to read utter tripe. This is less good. 

_"Ah, but Milady, I don't see why we must continue with these lessons in Chinese, when we might be instructin' each other in more pleasurable things."_

She sighs. Eternal youth is wasted on the eternally young. Claudio had been proof enough. But this boy is more than just a stallion. He's special. So Darla sees to the education of her precious darling Angelus.

She has not just deserted her beloved Sire for a mere century with a loutish Irishman.  


**A.N.:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.


	16. Savings

**Title:** Savings**  
Characters:** Angel, Buffy**  
Spoilers:** AtS 5.08 "Destiny"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy & GEICO  
**Theme:** the Unconventional  


He'd called to wish her a Merry Christmas. Granted, there were the obligatory mentions of their respective duties and other obstacles, but they'd slipped into old rhythms, Angel content to listen to her voice. 

But as long as you still have that gypsy curse, we can never be together.

Finally, he interrupted. I've got good news, Buffy.

Your soul is bound!

No. But I did just save a load of money on my car insurance by switching to GEICO.

Silence.

I saved. I thought that meant something to you.

Laughter. Full blown. Apparently, those commercials ran in Europe too.

**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2**: Unconventional, inasmuch as these characters haven't been shown having a jocular conversation in years. Plus, using GEICO for car insurance on the West Coast - unconventional.  
**A.N.3:** Dialogue lifted from actual mock-soap opera GEICO commercials, currently in heavy rotation in my media market. It helps if you've seen the commercial, and are familiar with the Telenovela stylings. Weak inside joke, but it was stuck in my brain. 


	17. Remarkable

**Title:** Remarkable**  
Characters:** Sam Finn**  
Spoilers:** BtVS 6.15"As You Were"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Title Names Unrelated to Actual Episode (Goodbye,Iowa)  


Arlington cemetery is surprisingly cold for late March. Across the Potomac, she can just make out the Cherry Blossom. 

The turnout is small and the eulogy tasteful. The final notes of a bugle sound, as she waits for soldiers and mourners to depart.

To those who walk past and observe, there will be nothing remarkable about his tombstone. Riley Finn, by most accounts, was a most unremarkable of remarkable men. Perhaps, she thinks, he would find that fitting.

Alone, she sheds a tear for her husband and lays Wild Prairie Roses on the damp, green grass. And whispers "Goodbye, Iowa."  


**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2**: The Wild Prairie Rose is Iowa's Favorite flowerl.


	18. She Got Next

**Title:** She's Got Next**  
Characters:** Original Character**  
Spoilers:** BtVS 7.22"Chosen"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Title Names Unrelated to Actual Episode (Superstar)  


They speak of empowering women to reach their full potential. They speak of how you can finally be strong. 

But you'd chosen your heroes long before Buffy Summers came along. Cut class to watch Annika tee off at the Colonial. Think the Williams' sisters are the coolest girls on earth. Always really wanted to be Chamique.

Now, you attend some freaky occult High School in Cleveland. You're training to be a slayer. But you don't forget to practice the skills that really matter.

Bron-Bron got ninety million from Nike. What kind of a shoe deal will the next superstar get?

**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2**: Some girls watch a lot of ESPNl.


	19. The Love of a Lifetime

**Title:** Love of a Lifetime**  
Characters:** Andrew Wells, Original Character**  
Spoilers:** BtVS 7.22"Chosen"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy & the Tolkien Estate  
**Theme:** Crossover (Tolkien's Middle Earth)  


Her leathery skin is coarse as desert stone, and just as pocked with craters. Her mud-brown hair is stiff as steel wool. And her eyes sparkle with timeless mischief. 

Andrew never complains (anymore) that it wasn't the breathtaking Legolas or the kingly Aragorn. 

So what if she looks like a miniature version of ZZ Top? When he's brushing the crumbs and spittle from her rusty beard, he only thinks of how lucky he is. That she loves him. And she's just the right height.

Andrew doesn't know what miracle brought Bris of Durin's folk to Cleveland. And he doesn't care.

**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2**: Bris is a Dwarf-maiden. Bearded girls need love too.


	20. The Black Man

**Title:** The Black Man**  
Characters:** Antione Jackson, Charles Gunn**  
Spoilers:** AtS 5.01"Conviction"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy & Universal Pictures  
**Theme:** Crossover (Undercover Brother)  


Inexplicably, Wolfram & Hart had hired some obnoxious teenager over Penelope Snow. White She-Devil was almost irresistible. 

The Chief remained undaunted. Antoine Jackson was going undercover.

The newest litigation specialist studied his target's bio. A man from the streets, leaves his 'hood behind to work for an old, dead, white dude. Flirts with a British guy. Leaves his people to go chasing after a cheerleader. Starts dating skinny white girls with no behinds. He probably likes mayonnaise. Now's he's a big-time lawyer.

It was time to recruit Charles Gunn to the B.R.O.T.H.E.R.H.O.O.D. before _this black man_ became **The Black Man**.  


**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2**: Undercover Brother is here to see that Charles Gunn upholds the Blaxploitation cliches.


	21. The Watcher

**Title:** The Watcher**  
Characters:** Philip Banks, Will Smith, Geoffrey, Robin Wood**  
Spoilers:** BtVS 7.04"Help"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy & Quincy Jones Productions  
**Theme:** Crossover (The Fresh Prince of Bel Air)  


"Will. Have you noticed something odd about Hilary's new boyfriend? He makes me a little nervous, especially around the girls." 

"Come on, Uncle Phil! In Philly, guys pack heat. So what if he brags about his knife collection? She's just gonna run him off like the others."

Unnoticed, Geoffrey slipped into the kitchen and dialed the telephone. "Mister Travers, that Wood boy is sniffing around the house again. I thought I'd made it rather clear he wasn't to come near my potential and I think he's fixating on Vivian. Why don't you relocate him someplace more suitable, like the Hellmouth."

**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2**: Geoffrey is British. Asheley's a teenager. We have a watcher-potential slayer pair.


	22. No The Butler Di'int!

**Title:** No the Butler Di'int**!  
Characters:** Will Smith, Geoffrey**  
Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy & Quincy Jones Productions  
**Theme:** Crossover (The Fresh Prince of Bel Air)  


Will escorted his newest lady into the mansion. If Lisa couldn't appreciate his finer qualities, then he'd spend his time appreciating some quality fineness. And working the charm 

"Your hands are pretty cold. Want something warm to drink?" On her eager smile, Will turned to call for Geoffrey. He heard a scream, then a "poofing" noise and found himself in a cloud of dust.

When his eyes cleared, he caught sight of his butler holding a crossbow.

"Master William. I do believe your date was a Vampire. "

"Damn, G! I just thought she was the regular kind of bloodsucker."  


**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2**: Another crossover. Geoffrey is cool. Geoffrey with Weapons is cooler.


	23. The Boys of this School

**Title:** The Boys of this School **  
Characters:** Buffy, the boys of Sunnydale High **  
Spoilers:** BtVS 3.18, "Earshot"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Sex, Thoughts about sex 

_Buffy's so pretty _

She paused for a moment, until she heard other thoughts. 

_too bad she's not slutty like her biker friend...  
there's not an ass here I wouldn't tap...  
next time, I'll wear one of mom's thongs...  
I wonder if that nymph book is back...  
...and afterwards, she pees on my face..._

TMI! TMI! TMI!

Buffy had to get to the library. Giles would be there, thinking boring thoughts about tea, and books, and scones. He would get to the bottom of this telepathy thing, and would in no way be thinking about forbidden sex with hunky undead boyfriends. 

**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open_on_Sunday.  
**A.N.2**: References Buffy's comment to Giles that "the boys of this school are seriously disturbed" after hearing their thoughts about sex. 


	24. Roman Holiday

**Title:** Roman Holiday **  
Characters:** Buffy Summers **  
Spoilers:** AtS 5.20"The Girl in Question"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Punishment 

They cuddle and make love. She relaxes, with her lesser responsibilities, trying to find herself amidst her new/old hometown. 

She misses them, but she's freer than she's been in as long as she can remember. And maybe she can figure out how to be happy.

Being loved is being owned. And she can't handle that. Punished, because she loved Angel too much. Because she loved Spike too little. For not loving the choices her friends (or Andrew) wished they could make for her.

Her boyfriend, The Immortal, does not love her. But right now, freedom is worth that particular punishment..

**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open-on-Sunday.  
**A.N.2**: Possible insight into Buffy's newest relationship.


	25. Grasp

**Title:** Grasp**  
Characters:** Buffy Summers, Angel, Spike **  
Spoilers:** BtVS 2.22"Becoming, Part II", BtVS 7.22 "Chosen"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Hands 

She tells him she loves him, but she knows he cannot possibly understand... His hand reaches, and she almost... sometimes still dreams the "what if" she had taken it. 

There is a last moment. The cavern crumbles, the light shines, and he begins to burst in flames… this time, she clasps his hand and tells him she loves him.

With his eyes, with his denial, he tells her that he finally understands the distinction. And as he burns his way to a new destination, she lets him go.

nd that night, she does not wonder. Does not dream what if.

**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open-on-Sunday.  
**A.N.2**: To grasp a hand. To grasp a concept. Parallel scenes presage Buffy's departure from Sunnydale.


	26. Damn Stupid Dog

**Title:** Damn Stupid Dog  
**Characters:** Faith, Buffy  
**Spoilers:** BtVS 7.22 "Chosen"  
**Disclaimer:** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme:** Animal

Faith always called her a damn stupid dog.

But she always stashed a little off the plates to feed her extra. Doted on that dog. Treated the mutt like a Kennel Club Blue Blood.

And even if it was against house rules, Buffy wouldn't say anything if she wandered into the training room to watch her mistress at work. Wouldn't say anything if she sat by the door and woke up the neighborhood at the end of nightly patrols... sat by that door every night.

Even after the night Faith went out and didn't come back.

That damn stupid dog.

**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open-on-Sunday.  
**A.N.2:** Faith comments that she always wanted a dog in BtVS 3.17 "Enemies".  
**A.N.3:** For the doggies and the doggie lovers out there. 


	27. Bag and Baggage

**Title:** Bag and Baggage  
**Characters:** Gunn  
**Spoilers: **AtS 3.17 "Forgiving"  
**Disclaimer: ** Property of Mutant Enemy  
**Theme: **Betrayal

Grandmama was the first to tell him he never listened well enough. And Grandmama was mostly right. But sometimes…

From where Gunn sits, it looks like Wesley kept secrets that compromised the safety of the group. A pissed off, insane with grief, lawyer torturing, black magic makin' Angel doesn't strike him as all too safe. And neither does not having the one guy around who could possibly explain what's going on.

He knows Wes thinks he's been betrayed. And on the days Gunn thinks about it, Wes has a point.

_If you ever withhold information or attempt to subvert me again, I will fire you. - I can't have any one member of the team compromising the safety of the group, no matter who it is. If you do it again you will be dismissed, bag and baggage, out of a job onto the streets._

Most days, Gunn doesn't think. He just follows Wesley's orders.

**A.N.1:** A drabble for LiveJournal's Open-on-Sunday.  
**A.N.2:** Italicized quote from episode 3.03 "That Old Gang of Mine" not included in word count.


End file.
